


Little Better

by OrangeChickenPillow



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, amyplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, peebles
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, just a warning: this fic discusses overwhelming/negative thoughts and emotions, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeChickenPillow/pseuds/OrangeChickenPillow
Summary: When Mark has a bad day, he seeks out the one person he knows can help: Amy.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 31





	Little Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and in no way meant to be an accurate representation of Mark, Amy, or their relationship. This is just for fun! Please respect Mark and Amy, and their privacy/personal lives. 
> 
> Content warning: This fic discusses negative thoughts, and overwhelming negative emotion. If that isn't for you, please look out for yourself and skip this one. 
> 
> I wrote this around midnight due to some not-so-great thoughts that were overwhelming me and not allowing me to fall asleep.   
> Hope you enjoy!   
> Take care everyone <3

Mark was feeling a lot of things. He was feeling overwhelmed, for starters. He'd been cranking out videos, working on projects and ideas, but he still felt like there was so much more to be done. He felt like he was trying to stop the sand from leaking to the bottom of an hourglass. He felt like he would never get to all the things he wanted to do. 

On top of that, he was feeling worthless. This happened sometimes, catching him off guard. He would make a few honest mistakes, and suddenly they were all his brain could focus on, convincing him that he was a total failure. 

He felt like he just couldn't do anything right. So many people were looking up to him, but he was equally as flawed as they were -- if not more. He didn't deserve to be where he was. He didn't feel worthy.

And once the negative feelings started, they flowed easily through his brain. He was a horrible friend, an idiot, a mistake -- the list went on and on, filling him up.

Over and over, the thoughts in his mind whirled around and around until he couldn't breathe. His stomach churned, and he found himself wishing he would throw up; maybe it would purge the thoughts from his head. 

He pushed himself away from his desk, getting up from the task he'd been trying to complete. He just couldn't do it anymore. The thoughts were too bad. 

Leaving his recording room, he walked out into the kitchen like a machine, not really sure what he was hoping to find. He felt overwhelmingly lost in his own house. 

The kitchen was empty, and he floated through it like a wandering spirit. 

In the living room, he found Amy sitting on the couch tapping away at her computer. Her face was full of concentration, making her brows knit together. Mark usually took note of how cute this was, but in his current headspace, he didn’t even notice.

She glanced up when he entered. Taking one look at him, she immediately knew something was off. 

"Hey," she cooed, leaving the air open for anything Mark wanted or needed to say.

He stiffly sat down next to her, the cushion sinking with his weight. 

"You okay," Amy asked when he didn't say anything.   
"No," Mark said, his voice small. 

Amy closed her laptop, setting it aside. 

"Okay. Can I help?" 

Mark thought about it. 

"Can we -- can we just sit for a little while?" 

The corners of Amy's mouth turned upward, tracing a kind smile onto her face. 

"Sure," she said, settling back against the couch. 

After a few moments, Mark did the same, pressing his back against the cushion. 

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. 

He heard Amy shift, and felt her fingers brush past his. Without a word exchanged, their hands interlocked.

Mark laid his head back against the couch, closing his eyes with the ever present effort of trying to keep his thoughts at bay. When he felt Amy's head roll onto his shoulder, he let his head tilt onto hers. 

He could feel her breathing, and focused on aligning the rise and fall of his chest with hers, which helped. Eventually, his head felt clearer. The bad thoughts were still there, but he didn't feel as overwhelmed. He could breathe again. 

Seemingly sensing this, Amy asked, "Little better?" 

Mark sighed, though this time, with content. He pressed a soft smile into her hair. 

"Little better," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @orangechickenpillow, if you'd like to pop over and say hi :)  
>  I'd also be open to any fic requests/constructive criticism/suggestions/comments. 
> 
> Ok, that's all. Have a nice day :)


End file.
